ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Snare-oh
Snare-oh formerly Benmummy, or Mummy Dusk (John Smith 10), or Strechable (Den 10:Prototrix Adventures), or Mummy Raider (Ultimate Omniverse) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample on Thep Khufan from Anur Khufos. in jace 10 he is named phosis History Ben and his gang arrived in a new town. Later, they met Todd Maplewood, who explains them about a mummy attacking him. Later, in the Digby Dairy building, Ben is captured by the Mummy, and accidentally gets the Mummy's DNA. Later, he used it in The Return to fight Yenaldooshi. Benmummy first reappeared in the fan-made Ultimate Alien episode, The Peerment. ''He also appeared in the Kurt 10 episode ''Meet The Saturdays. Abilities In Ben 10 *Enhanced Agility *Creating tornadoes (Video Game) *Space Survivability In Ben 10 Fan Fiction Benmummy isn't widely used in this Wiki. But he is used in Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix. *Aerokinesis *Creating green rays of energy in its Chest *Intangibility - Walk through walls but no others (only available in Ultimate Benmummy) *Controlling sand *Can fly in a Sandstorm *They can also guide the waves offensively to create explosive balls of sand *As seen in Noah 10, he can use the corrudium in his chest to create curses. *Powerful sorcerer (Ultimate Kenmummy in the "Ken 10" alternate reality) In John Smith 10, he can use his hand to dig into the ground. He also has the ability to expand his body, making his upper chest and hands seem bigger than they are. Weakness His arms Kurt 10 Appearences Season 1 *Meet The Saturdays Season 2 *Omega And Zorga Season 3 *Kruti to Kurt Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He has his Ultimate Alien appearance. He appears in Girlfriend Problem to fight Argit. He appears in Ultimate Escape to negotiate with the sentient ultimates. He appears in Quest to Conquer to stop Vilgax and Psyphon from fighting. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance, but his mouth is covered. He appears in Highbreed Invaded: Part 1 to fight Dr. Psychobos. Ben 10: Unlocked In Ben 10: Unlocked, after arguing with Drake about the name Benmummy being "crappy", Ben makes an alternative name: Mummywraps, though Ben prefers Benmummy. Aside from its regular powers, to a limited extent Mummywraps could control sand, as shown when Ben fought The Mummy again in an episode. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Benmummy has shoulder pats and a green belt. In The Tacos Are Evolving, Benmummy fights some crooks. Appearances *The Tacos Are Evolving John Smith 10 In John Smith 10, Benmummy appears, newly named Mummy Dusk, as the first alien used, and a member of John's original 10. Appearances *And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Pier Pressure (John Smith 10) *Hunted (John Smith 10) *The Omnitrix (x4) *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) *Wolf Bane *Joyride (John Smith 10) *Plumbers' Helpers (John Smith 10) *What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10) *Crunch Time *Advanced Training *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) *Lost Prey *The Purge (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple *Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle: *Inferno (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *We are! (used by Ultimate John) *Pacifista (episode) (used by Ultimate John and Clone 1) *Human (John Smith 10) *War Game (accidental transformation) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head and by Ultimate John) Phantom Watch *Into the Omnitrix (first re-appearance) (drone by Phantom) *Darkness and Power (Drone by Phantom) *When Heroes Collide Part 2 Ancient Times *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) (by Past John) Ben 10: Aliens Snare-Oh is confirmed to appear he retains his OS look but with the Powermatrix symbol on his wrist Ben 10: Alien Generation Snare-Oh is set to appear for the two Bens 11yr old Snare-oh looks the same as OS 16yr old Snare-oh looks the same as OV but his head looks like OS Mike 10 See here Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly the same in OS,but now with black shoulder plates,and the green stripes are now blue.And with a new name,Strechable. Ben 10: Omnitrix Outbreak Snare-oh is an Undead alien with three attacks #Stretch punch, #Sandstorm swirl, #and Mummy curse. His two upgrade paths are: A= Whirlwind warrior, and B= Curse master. Apperances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Bad Luck (Used by Yopo) Noah 10 In Noah 10, he's used been unlocked since original series blah blah. He used to be called, take a guess, Noahmummy. In SM he looks like OV Snare-oh and yeah just look at the gallery. Ben 10: Omega Factor Trip posseses an unevolved form of Snare-oh, which he calls Sandwrap. (Picture in gallery) Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Snare-oh appears as one of 17 year old Ben's original 15 aliens and is renamed Mummy Raider for the series. He looks the way he does in Omniverse. The Omnimatrix is relocated to his left shouler. Appearances: *Training(Short) *TBA Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA Gallery 200px-Benmummy.png|Benmummy in the original series Benmummymove.gif Omnitrix showing Benmummy.jpg Kurt 10 Benmummy.PNG|Kurtmummy Ben Mummy.png Dennis as Denmummy.jpg|Strechable RoryMummy.png|RoryMummy BMOM.png|Snare-Oh in Omniverse noahmummy.png|Noahmummy in SM Sandwrap.png|Sandwrap (Trip's version of Snare-oh) The mum.png|Bryce as Mummy in B10UH/BBO Snare-Oh10000.jpg 230px-Benmummy Snare-oh.png AOV Snare-Oh.png Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Aliens in Brandon 10 Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Fusimatrix Aliens Category:Divinematrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Stretchy aliens Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:First Element Category:John Smith 10 Category:Weegee 10 aliens Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Rex 14 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited